


Blue Eyes

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [14]
Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, Cold, First Meetings, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: James reflects on his and Matt's first meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some details might be wrong, I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Big thank you to JtGD, Obv10usly, and BeeBell ^.^ I'm glad you guys are enjoying this.

I was never much of a cook but if there is one thing I could make it's Hot Chocolate. Yes, it's so good it's wrong not to capitalise the H and the C. When I was faced with cold New York winters the only thing that brought me happiness was my Hot Chocolate.

It was a cold night when Matt and I first met after a gig, some local band that neither of us knew about, we didn't know how much it would change our lives. I saw him in the crowd and I just knew I wanted to know him.

After the show I saw Matt smoking on the corner, I took it as my chance to start a conversation with him. I hated smoking but I walked up to Matt, covered in a cloud of smoke, as I tried to hide my coughing.

"Hi." I smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't think I was a freak.

"Hey, Blue Eyes." I felt a flutter in my stomach, I couldn't tell what his tone was trying to convey. "Like the show?"

"Uh, yeah. I did. How'd you know I was there?" I remember not knowing what to do with my hands so I kept shoving them into my pockets.

"I saw you in the crowd." When Matt took a long drag, I noticed callouses on his fingers, he definitely played an instrument.

"I'm- I'm a musician." I blurted out, mentally kicking myself.

"Really? That's wicked, man. Me too. I play bass, what do you play?" Matt seemed to make everything easier just by smiling.

"I play the guitar, learning a little bit of piano. I mostly write songs, though." I looked down at my feet, mesmerised by the way my breath looked.

"We should jam sometime, want a cig?" Matt offered me one from his packet, he looked at my expectantly so I took it.

"Sure, thanks. Got a light?" I asked taking the cigarette and Matt's lighter, fumbling to get it lit. I took a drag, hoping Matt would think I looked cool. Instead, I started coughing.

"You all right there, Blue Eyes?" Matt's eyes twinkled with laughter and he put a hand on my shoulder. "If you weren't a smoker, you should've just said no. I wouldn't have been offended."

"Sorry." I wheezed. Matt just plucked the cigarette from my hand and started smoking it.

"No, I'm sorry. Smoking's a bad habit, I don't want to lead you down the wrong path." Matt's smile was infectious. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit cold." I shivered.

"Can I buy you something to warm you up? I feel bad for the whole wheezing thing. Plus, I want to get to know you better, if we are going to make some music together." Matt led me away before I even had a chance to respond.

We eventually found our way to a restaurant that was still open, Matt ordered us two hot chocolates and started to tell about a crush he had on his teacher before we even finished our drinks we had written a song together or at least the start of one. It was the start of a lot of things that night.

I perfected my Hot Chocolate recipe while I was away, Matt seems to love it but then again he seems to love everything I do. He didn't ask why I decided to make my Hot Chocolate but when he kissed me and murmured, "Thanks, Blue Eyes." by my ear I think he knew all along.


End file.
